


Insolently, You Know

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Korean Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon - Korean Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo likes to count to three, and Jongin likes what happens when he does.





	1. And So We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

When Kyungsoo and Jongin first meet, their lives are a drama. _Basically_. There’s Kyungsoo standing on one side of the school gate, the image of the perfect prefect in his crisply pressed uniform blazer; and then there’s a running Jongin on the gate’s other side, hopelessly late on this, his first day, and wrapped tight against the winter cold that he’s read about but never suffered in the perpetual warmth of his old home on Jeju Island. Except after a moment neither is standing anymore because time sort of slows down when Jongin and Kyungsoo literally collide and they’re toppling to the ground together. It’s an unexpectedly expected way to meet, cliché, yes, but rather cute regardless.

Jongin doesn’t know what to do because this is a hall monitor he’s laying on top of, someone who’s probably part of this new school’s morality compliance club and is likely steaming with anger at this abruptly invasive start to his day. Does he pretend like this is nothing—like the other boy’s owl eyes aren’t stopping Jongin’s heart every time their shyly awkward gazes meet—so that he can offer a speedy apology and race away to relative safety of the homeroom teacher’s office? Or does he do something else—like maybe stay where his body is pressed hard against the other’s by a hand that came up probably like a reflex but remains around Jongin’s waist even now. He doesn’t know but he doesn’t need to know because the other boy decides for him.

Being taken down by an attractively tan boy who Kyungsoo’s never seen before does sort of disrupt his morning’s usual schedule but this school is his home court and Kyungsoo’s recovery time beats Jongin’s easily. And yes, his arm around the new boy was at first involuntary, but it isn’t anymore and yet Kyungsoo keeps it there. He even pulls the other close in response to hesitation he sees in the boy’s gaze, removing the need for a decision and the opportunity for an escape. This boy’s invaded Kyungsoo’s life now and the monitor isn’t going to let the other go until he understands why.

“One,” Kyungsoo whispers, his eyes on the other’s as his breath creates little puffs of visible air in the cold, “you tell me your name.” He sees the other boy gulp and watches as his eyes dart to the patch on Kyungsoo’s blazer and the banner pinned around Kyungsoo’s upper arm.

Jongin answers anyway, afraid of the monitor’s power, yes, but also enticed by the danger of his current situation. “Kim Jongin,” he breathes out, eyes following his own breath as it mingles with the prefect’s.

“Two,” Kyungsoo continues, choosing not to offer any comfort to the boy who’s clearly nervous in the way he squirms on top of Kyungsoo’s body and forces the prefect to withhold an inappropriate groan. “I tell you mine: Do Kyungsoo.” There’s an instantaneous change in Jongin’s expression and Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat when the other boy’s reactionary relief brings his face closer.

“Three,” Kyungsoo counts aloud, raising his head a little and feeling Jongin’s body tense again when the new boy’s nose and the prefect’s brush softly. “Since we’re already in this position,” Kyungsoo says, but trails off so he can press a sudden kiss to Jongin’s plump lips and startle the new boy long enough for the hall monitor to flip their bodies, roll off Jongin, and run into the building as the first bell rings.

Kyungsoo is exactly on time and as a prefect he should be, but Jongin spends more time in the teacher’s office than any average new student because he’s forced to listen to a 30 minute lecture on time management before he’s sent away to class.


	2. And So We Go On

When Kyungsoo and Jongin meet again, both are surprised. Sort of. There’s Kyungsoo at the front of the classroom directing teacher greetings for the start of the hour like a good class president is supposed to do; and then there’s a panting Jongin who’s just booked it from the teacher’s office to make it in time for second hour and is so far having a pretty terrible first day.

Jongin is late, Jongin is cold, and Jongin’s kiss has been stolen by a heart-shaped mouth that he wants to meet again but only barely knows who it belong to. Except he’s suddenly standing before his new classmates and there are those lips again and the teacher wants him to introduce himself but Jongin doesn’t know what to say. He bows because he’s Korean and his body’s reflexes react even when his brain has lost the ability. The teacher could assume he’s mute but doesn’t and Jongin’s grateful when he’s finally told to sit down. Right next to Do Kyungsoo.

What are the odds, really, Kyungsoo wonders, that the new boy the homeroom teacher told him yesterday to watch over today was the Kim Jongin who’s kiss Kyungsoo stole just that morning. Jongin’s still breathing hard and his chest is heaving enough to make the cheap cotton of his uniform button-up strain dangerously. Kyungsoo’s pretty sure his thoughts are just as dangerous and he has to grip the underside of his desk to keep from practically ripping the shirt from Jongin’s lean shoulders himself. He wants to but he’s a prefect so he can’t, but that doesn’t stop him from placing a hand on Jongin’s thigh once the teacher’s back is turned.

“One,” Kyungsoo’s voice is soft and Jongin can barely hear it past the deafening pounding of his own heart. “You stop breathing like that or I’ll kiss you again.” Jongin raises an eyebrow and slams his legs together when Kyungsoo’s hand trails a little higher; the new boy’s logic is hazy so he doesn’t really understand why Kyungsoo kissing him again would be a bad thing. But he stops the heavy breathing as best he can because Kyungsoo’s started drawing perfect circles into the polyester of Jongin’s pants and digs his nails all the way into the sensitive skin of Jongin’s upper thighs whenever Jongin’s breath gets even a little out of control.

“Two,” Kyungsoo’s voice is firm now and the circling stops but his hand remains resting languidly in Jongin’s lap even when the teacher turns back toward the students to begin his lecture. “You eat lunch with me and my friends today.” Jongin shrugs enough for an acceptance but not enough to catch attention and trouble, and Kyungsoo’s answering smirk is so small that Jongin only sees it because he was sort of waiting.

“Three,” Kyungsoo’s voice holds a promise that sounds just like the one he offered Jongin this morning before stealing a kiss without permission and running away without goodbye. “Since I like you, if they like you, then meet me after school. If you pass, I’ll tell you where.”

Jongin’s nodding before he realizes his own movement. Kyungsoo’s hand is gone from Jongin’s lap in an instant and the only proof that it was ever there at all is the barely visible bulge of the new boy’s crotch which Jongin constantly moves to readjust for the rest of the class hour. The hall monitor notices this and his lips curl into a smug grin that slowly grows as the class goes on; Kyungsoo even volunteers to solve a few math problems at the board when the teacher asks for student participation and Jongin doesn’t know if he hates Kyungsoo’s obvious power over him or is turned on by it. Probably both.


	3. And So We Arrive

When Kyungsoo and Jongin meet for the third time, it’s on purpose. Undeniably. There’s Kyungsoo leaning impatiently against the school gate with his arms crossed and his foot tapping too fast to be in sync with the nonchalant image he wants the rest of the world to see; and then there’s a creeping Jongin coming from inside the school building, keeping Kyungsoo in sight as he comes up behind the prefect and just stands there saying nothing because he’s been a bundle of nerves since lunch but also Kyungsoo in his adorable fluffy coat takes Jongin’s breath away. Except Jongin’s steps aren’t as silent as he thinks they are so Kyungsoo’s turning around before Jongin’s ready and the prefect has to catch the arm of the startled new boy to pull Jongin close before he falls over backward.

Jongin’s embarrassed to be caught like this—literally and figuratively—and the tiny gap between his face and Kyungsoo’s is not enough for Jongin to get his thoughts in order. He is painfully conscious of the warm flush as it makes his way up his neck and to his cheeks because any hot thing is noticeable in weather this cold. That goes for Kyungsoo’s hand on Jongin’s arm too and the scalding heat is so strong in the lingering touch that Jongin’s convinced he’s really burning.

Kyungsoo’s hands are so cold that they feel like fire. Unless that’s his body’s reaction to Jongin’s lips being nearby and then in that case Kyungsoo’s heart might be on fire too. Jongin’s breathing is heavy again and that’s amazing to Kyungsoo because he feels like he can’t breathe at all when they’re so close like this, but the pain of his lungs constricting is delicious enough that Kyungsoo wants to pull Jongin even closer. So he does and suddenly neither one of them is breathing at all.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak but they both know he’s going to start counting again so Jongin cuts the prefect off before he can.

“Ah,” Jongin sounds enlightened and amused, “I know how this goes.” The new boy’s taller than the hall monitor so when he pauses and looks down, it’s Kyungsoo’s wide-eyed gaze that meets Jongin’s in an indulgent challenge that makes him swallow hard.

One,” Jongin’s breathing hard now and Kyungsoo can’t see the shirt straining from this anymore because Jongin’s body is pressed against his so tightly that instead Kyungsoo can _feel_ it. “You let me go.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t like that option at all and since when has Jongin been the one in charge here anyway, so he does nothing.

“Two,” Jongin doesn’t seem mad that Kyungsoo isn’t listening to him and that’s probably because the heart of Kyungsoo’s lips is red enough to distract from anything, especially when Kyungsoo licks them as he waits. “I step away.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t like that option too much either so he’s ready to keep Jongin’s wrist tight in his grasp if he has to, but Jongin’s words are empty because the new boy doesn’t move an inch.

“Three,” Jongin finds what little space is left between them and moves to fill it so completely that all Kyungsoo sees is Jongin. “Since we’re already in this position.” He doesn’t finish like Kyungsoo didn’t finish that morning, but Jongin can’t copy Kyungsoo’s actions as well as his word because Kyungsoo wants his control back and the prefect takes it like he never let it go.

“Only one,” Kyungsoo’s shaking his head in a no that makes Jongin pout because he thought he’d read the situation pretty well considering and now the fact that Kyungsoo just pulled away from a possible kiss is confusing. “ _I_ kiss _you_.”

And he does.


End file.
